L'enlèvement OS
by Olivia.K.A
Summary: Bella son mari Jasper ses deux filles Calliope et Madison et leur neveu Ryan sont dans un parc d'attraction, mais l'enlèvement de leur fille, perturbe une journée qui s'annonçait excellente.


OS Crossover Twilight & Criminal Minds

Bella Pov

- Je vous en prie, vous devez retrouver Callie. Suppliais-je, sans pouvoir retenir mes larmes.

- On va tout faire pour Mme Cullen. Me dit l'agent du FBI, qui avait été envoyer suite à l'enlèvement de ma petite Calliope.

FLASHBACK

Calliope, ou Callie, était une petite princesse brune aux yeux marrons, âgée de à peine quatre ans. Moi et mon mari Jasper étions dans un parc d'attraction avec nos enfants lorsque Callie avait été enlevée. Jasper était avec Ryan, douze ans, le fils de son frère Emmett, et moi j'étais avec ma puce Callie et sa grande sœur Madison, huit ans.

Alors que je montrais aux filles une attraction, un homme m'appela.

- Madame ! Cria t-il.

- Oui ? Demandais-je, me retournant pour le voir.

- Je ne retrouve plus ma fille, elle a de longs cheveux blonds, elle a des yeux bleus, et porte une robe grise. Vous l'avez vu ?

- Non, désolée. Dis-je en regardant autour de nous.

Je m'approchais avec mes filles vers l'homme.

- Attendez ce ne serait pas elle, là-bas ? Interrogeais-je, en montrant une petite fille correspondant à la description.

- Maman ! S'écria ma petite Callie. Je me retournais vers elle, et m'aperçus que l'homme qui m'avait appelé, et dont la tête était couverte d'une capuche, courrait, Callie pleurant dans ses bras.

- Callie ! Hurlais-je, faisant retourné la foule sur moi. Reste la Maddy, je reviens. Dis-je, tremblante, avant de m'élançais après l'homme qui enlevait ma fille.

Après des minutes de poursuite, je du me rendre à l'évidence. Callie avait disparue. Je retournais, sans trop savoir comment, là où Maddy devait m'attendre, et la retrouvais entourée de Jasper et Ryan. Je couru vers mon mari, et failli m'écrouler au sol, pleurant sans savoir me contrôler.

- Bella, où est Callie ? Demanda Jasper, inquiet.

- Il l'a prise !

- Qui ? Demanda t-il choqué.

- L'homme.

- Bella je ne comprends pas, calme toi, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé.

- Je montrais aux filles quelque chose, et un homme m'a appeler. Je me suis retournée, il portait une capuche, il m'a dit qu'il avait perdu sa fille, j'ai vu une fille qui ressemblait à celle qu'il m'avait décrite, alors je lui ai dit, et là, j'ai entendu Callie m'appeler, elle pleurait... Il est partit en courrant avec elle dans les bras, je les ai suivis, mais je les ai perdus. Il a prit Callie ! Dis-je en pleurant encore plus. Je suis désolée... C'est de ma faute !

- Je vais appeler la police. Dit Jasper, tandis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Bella lève toi, ce n'est pas de ta faute ma chérie.

- Si...

Jasper appela la police, qui arriva rapidement. Nous rentrâmes rapidement à la maison, et Emmett arriva pour récupérer Ryan.

- Callie a disparue ! S'écria t-il, lorsque Jasper lui expliqua pourquoi je pleurais.

- La police à appelée le FBI. Répondit Jasper.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Emmett.

- Il... Jasper s'arrêta pour essuyer ses yeux.

- Le kidnappeur a kidnapper de la même façon trois autres petites filles en un mois, les a violées, et les a tuées. La police appelle le FBI, parce qu'ils ont une équipe de profileurs qui connaissent et s'occupent de l'enquête. Répondis-je en arrivant derrière Jasper.

Emmett se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

- Callie... Souffla t-il, avant de pleurer.

- Bella, tu devrais t'allonger, tu es enceinte, et fatiguée.

- Je sais. Chuchotais-je. Maddy, vient ma chérie, on va s'allongées.

- Maman, quand est ce que Callie va rentrer ? Demanda ma fille.

- ...Je ne sais pas. Dis-je après une hésitation douloureuse.

- Elle va rentrer, hein ?

- Je l'espère, Maddy. Je l'espère...

Je montais à l'étage accompagnée de ma grande fille, afin de me reposer. Une heure plus tard, Jasper me réveillait pour que je parle au FBI.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Deux jours avaient passés depuis l'enlèvement de ma fille. Deux jours de questions de la part de la police et du FBI, deux jours de larmes pour toute la famille. Rosalie, la marraine de Callie, et son époux Emmett étaient passés, Rosalie était très choquée de l'enlèvement. Edward et son épouse Irina avaient fait le déplacement depuis la Russie pour venir nous soutenir, Carlisle et Esmée étaient également venus. Alice et son petit ami Laurent venaient nous voir tout les jours, pour nous aidés avec Maddy. Madison, d'ailleurs, était étrange. Je pense qu'elle comprenait l'importance de l'enlèvement. Jasper et moi lui avions expliquer comme l'on peut expliquer à une enfant de huit ans, le fait que peut être, Calliope ne reviendrait pas.

Carlisle étant médecin, il m'avait demandé de restée allongée, pour le bien de mon fils, qui devait bientôt naître.

Jasper lui, ne parlait pas. Il restait silencieux, mais était toujours là pour s'occuper de moi.

L'enquête avançait lentement, ce qui me désespérait.

Les agents Morgan et Prentiss passaient me voir presque chaque jours, ainsi que l'agent Hotchner. Plus les jours passaient moins il n'y avait de chance de retrouvé Callie. Une autre petite fille, Caroline Wolfes, avait été retrouvée morte deux jours après avoir était enlevée. La mienne non.

Sa disparition continuait jusqu'à ce soir là, après une semaine.

Ce soir là, alors que je préparais le dîner pour mon mari et ma fille, un homme apparu dans le salon. Il attrapa Madison et lui tira une balle dans la tête. Puis il prit Jasper, et colla son arme contre sa tempe.

- Tu veux revoir ta fille ? S'écria l'homme.

Je ne savais plus parler, j'étais à la fois démolie, et extrêmement choquée. Ma petite Maddy était allongée, au sol, une balle dans la tête, son sang coulait sur le plancher, et ses yeux ouverts, me fixaient. Je me laissais tombée au sol, ce qui provoqua un grand bruit, mes mains se posèrent instinctivement sur le corps sans vie de ma fille. Mes mains couvertes de son sang se mirent à chercher son pouls, même si je savais qu'il était trop tard. Je relevais la tête vers l'homme qui menaçait de tuer celui que j'aime.

- Je vous en prie, ne le tuer pas ! M'écriais-je.

- Tu veux voir ta fille ? Hurla l'homme.

- Oui !

- Je l'ai enterrée dans la forêt. Dit il, souriant de toutes ses dents.

Je me levais alors, et couru vers lui.

- Qu'est ce que vous lui avait fait ! Hurlais je, en cherchant à lui prendre son arme, toujours braquée sur Jasper.

- Bella court ! Cria Jasper.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à Callie !

- Je l'ai tuée, juste après lui avoir fait...

- Vous êtes un monstre !

Je donnais un grand coup sur son bras, espérant ainsi faire tombée son arme, mais l'homme tira, et Jasper, s'écroula sur mon plancher blanc.

- Jasper ! Non, non non ! Pars pas, je t'en prie, me laisse pas seule ! Crias-je.

- Trop tard, ma belle... Murmura l'assassin.

- Pourquoi être venu ? Demandais-je.

- J'ai aimé votre fille, plus que les autres, alors, j'ai décidé de vous remercier.

- Lâchez votre arme ! Crièrent plusieurs agents du FBI qui venaient d'entrés.

L'homme ria un bon coup avant de me coller contre lui.

- Dommage amour, nous n'aurons pas pu aller plus loin ! Me chuchota t-il.

- Lachez la ! S'écria l'agent Morgan en braquant son arme vers le tueur.

L'homme qui me retenait me lécha le cou, lentement. Un bruit de tir se fit entendre, et la langue répugnante ne se fit plus sentir contre mon cou.

Je partis retrouver mon mari et ma fille, morts. L'agent Morgan me prit dans ses bras, avant de m'emenée jusqu'à l'ambulance. Je lui dit où était enterré Callie, et il hocha la tête.

Deux années plus tard.

Après avoir perdu l'enfant que je portais, mes deux filles et mon mari, j'avais fréquenter Derek Morgan, l'agent du FBI. C'est ainsi que nous nous mariâmes, et que je mis au monde notre fils Owen Morgan.


End file.
